Kuro Region Pokedex
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: Hey, this isn't the story of the heroes of Kuro, but you'll find information on every Pokemon you can expect to find in the new region. These little critters are all fresh and new, not even evos of previous Pokemon. Which is your favorite?
1. Pokemon 1 through 25

Welcome to the Kuro Region Pokedex. Here, you will find information about 142 completely new Pokemon that can only be found in the Kuro Region. All Pokemon should be appreciated, though some might seem too fierce to keep in captivity. Please enjoy this dip into the Kuro Region culture.

Kuro Region Pokemon 1-25

1. Blosswhiff

Little Bird Pokemon

Element: Grass

Height: 1' 04''

Weight: 7 lbs.

Abilities: Overgrow: When HP is less than 1/3, grass-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Flying/Plant

Evolves: Level 16

Pokedex Description: The large blossom on this Pokemon's head lets out a sweet perfume. Rather than taking possible predators head-on, it jumps into bushes and camouflages. Its feathers even have a leafy texture instead of a feathery one. Perfume makers like to keep several Blosswhiff to extract the attractive essence from the flower to improve their perfumes' smell.

2. Barkawk

Wood Fowl Pokemon

Element: Grass/Flying

Height: 2' 04''

Weight: 43 lbs.

Abilities: Overgrow: When HP is less than 1/3, grass-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Flying/Plant

Evolves: Level 34

Pokedex Description: These Pokemon have a much rougher appearance than the Blosswhiff. Its feathers even feel more like tree bark than leaves. It also has a strong pair of claws attached to each wing to climb up trees. Its heavy feathers make it difficult to fly long distances, so Barkawk prefer to glide between trees. It feeds on nectar, but its scent smells much more like cinnamon than flowers.

3. Roseburd

Topiary Pokemon

Element: Grass/Flying

Height: 3' 04'' (Not including tail)

Weight: 106 lbs.

Abilities: Overgrow: When HP is less than 1/3, grass-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Flying/Plant

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: The large tail of Roseburd is covered in heavenly scented roses of every color. It is said that each rose on Roseburd's tail smells different. Not only is the nectar of these plants prized for perfumes, it is enjoyed as a deliciously sweet snack. Roseburd are very prideful and will often compete with one another, tearing the roses off of each other's tails. They will also attack anyone who does not enjoy the taste of their nectar. Due to their hypoallergenic properties, Roseburd make for prized pets.

4. Coalfish

Fish Pokemon

Element: Fire

Height: 2' 03''

Weight: 17 lbs.

Abilities: Blaze: When HP is less than 1/3, fire-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Water 2

Evolves: Level 16

Pokedex Description: Coalfish have a very fiery disposition, making them difficult to handle at times. Coalfish's flame seems to be fueled by some internal oil reservoir, as they can swim in water as well as lava. However, it is very picky about its environment, and will raise the surrounding area's temperature with its own flame, if it thinks it is too cold. This can prove hazardous to water Pokemon, as Coalfish may force the water to boil.

5. Lavacuda

Razor Fang Pokemon

Element: Fire

Height: 5' 07''

Weight: 56 lbs.

Abilities: Blaze: When HP is less than 1/3, fire-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Water 2

Evolves: Level 34

Pokedex Description: Lavacuda was built for swimming speed. Its aerodynamic build makes it one of the fastest swimmers amongst all Pokemon. Though its flame blazes at nearly 1000 degrees Celsius, scientists have recently discovered that the blood of a Lavacuda usually flows at -200 degrees Celsius. It is believes that its thin body was designed to help the flaming fin on the back warm up the blood in the body. Lavacuda teeth and jaws are powerful enough to dice up and crush steel blocks.

6. Magmako

Fierce Flame Pokemon

Element: Fire

Height: 9' 06''

Weight: 329 lbs.

Abilities: Blaze: When HP is less than 1/3, fire-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Water 2

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Unlike Lavacuda, Magmako's blood seems to be made up of lava. Its fin is known to erupt at unpredictable times. Its teeth are like acetylene torches, burning instead of tearing. Unfortunately, its not a very fast swimmer, but its temper is shorter than any other Pokemon. Only trainers with a with a strong heart and great patience should try training this monstrosity.

7. Elephin

Elephant Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 1' 08''

Weight: 25 lbs.

Abilities: Torrent: When HP is less than 1/3, water-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Water 1/Ground

Evolves: Level 16

Pokedex Description: Elephin is a playful Pokemon, and its favorite playground is freshwater lakes. It has the ability to swim with its ears, using its trunk to breath as it swims underwater. Its trunk has the ability to hold ten gallons of water in anticipation of attacks. Its accuracy is sub par, but the power when the water is released is strong enough to stop a bulldozer in its tracks.

8. Fountrunk

Fountain Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 210 lbs.

Abilities: Torrent: When HP is less than 1/3, water-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Water 1/Ground

Evolves: Level 34

Pokedex Description: Despite its great weight, Fountrunk loves to swim. Whether on land or in the water, it prefers to take things slow and enjoy its time. Fountrunk like to shoot water straight up in the air, letting the spray come down and hit it. This is how it received the name of the Fountain Pokemon. They enjoy letting others ride on their back, as long as they don't complain about the occasion spray of water.

9. Submertusk

Aquatic Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 6' 02''

Weight: 531 lbs.

Abilities: Torrent: When HP is less than 1/3, water-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Water 1/Ground

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Submertusk's tusks have developed into full blown cannons. It is very protective of nearby Elephin and blasts water out of its tusks with the explosive power of a torpedo. Submertusk has the ability to hold its breath for up to three hours and will dive to the bottom of lakes that could reach the depth of nearly a hundred meters. On the bottom of lakes, it takes the time to consume rare water plants that won't grow on the water's surface.

10. Snoogel

Mink Pokemon

Element: Normal

Height: 1' 04''

Weight: 12 lbs.

Abilities: Cute Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon.

Egg Group: Ground/Fairy

Evolves: Level 20

Pokedex Description: This Pokemon takes very good care of its fur. In fact, even though it runs around on all fours, it stands on its back legs to groom itself. The fur is very soft to the touch, and Snoogel are quite often caught for the sake of being pets. Snoogel is is very affectionate, preferring to stay close to their trainer, including eating, sleeping, and bathing with them.

11. Snugluv

Gorgeous Fur Pokemon

Element: Normal

Height: 4' 00''

Weight: 74 lbs

Abilities: Cure Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon.

Egg Group: Ground/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Snugluv spends eight hours a day grooming, more than it does sleeping. To keep its fur clean, its back legs have developed to function for walking and running. The results of this adaptation are remarkable, as Snugluv's fur literally shines. It will often roam around just to show off its fur to surrounding Pokemon. They quite often demand attention, which could prove a hassle for trainers, as they'd prefer to cuddle than battle.

12. Mapek

Sharp Bill Pokemon

Element: Normal/Flying

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 11 lbs.

Abilities: Keen Eye: Prevents the Pokemon from losing accuracy; Hyper Cutter: Prevents the Attack stat from being lowered.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 25

Pokedex Description: This Pokemon is known to peck at trees all day long. It was first believed that it was searching for Bug Pokemon to eat, but recently naturalists have discovered that, after pecking for a while, Mapek will fly down and eat the sawdust. A single Mapek can chew through seven trees a week. This can prove detrimental to other forest-dwelling Pokemon who live in nest or hollows in trees.

13. Arbotcher

Lumberjack Pokemon

Element: Steel/Flying

Height: 3' 03''

Weight: 77 lbs.

Abilities: Keen Eye: Prevents the Pokemon from losing accuracy; Hyper Cutter: Prevents the Attack stat from being lowered.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Arbotcher is much more violent than Mapek. Its bill, wings, and talons have developed into razor sharp blades, making them more efficient at wood cutting. Unlike Mapek, which will peck wildly at trees, Arbotcher likes to be very acute with its cuts, and it will make sure to save the seeds from a tree and plant them to increase the size of their home forest. It is often trained to use its skill at wood cutting by carpenters to make furniture pieces and construction lumber.

14. Finnapede (Male Only)

Larva Pokemon

Element: Bug/Water

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 3 lbs.

Abilities: Swift Swim: Boosts the Pokemon's speed in the rain.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Level 7

Pokedex Description: Finnapede spends all its time underwater in the wild. It swims around, looking for moss and algae to eat. It's surprisingly cute for a bug, having a shiny and soft exoskeleton. It doesn't care for attention, and will swim away at the first sign of movement. Its silk is much softer than other Bug Pokemon, but much more sticky, slowing Pokemon more effectively than others.

15. Bubelpod (Male Only)

Pupa Pokemon

Element: Bug/Water

Height: 1' 05''

Weight: 14 lbs.

Abilities: Shed Skin: Every turn, the Pokemon has a 1 in 3 chance of healing from a status condition.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Level 10

Pokedex Description: The squishy nature of Bubelpod makes it seemingly more defenseless than other cocoons. However, its speed in water and use of the ACID ARMOR technique let it deter most potential predators. While floating on the water's surface, it looks up in the air and dreams of being able to leave the pond. Unlike Finnapede, it will try to fight before running.

16. Speerphly (Male Only)

Needle Nose Pokemon

Element: Bug/Flying

Height: 2' 10''

Weight: 29 lbs.

Abilities: Swarm: When HP is less than 1/3, bug-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: The lance-like nose of Speerphly makes it look quite intimidating, but it's really a misunderstanding. Speerfly is vegetarian, despite its eerie wings and fierce eyes. Its favorite food is Honey, and its favorite source is not Grass Pokemon or flowers, but Nursorb. When it finds a Nursorb, it becomes extremely territorial of it, taking on fearsome Pokemon ten times its size. If it can't fight off aggressors, it will fly off with its Nursorb to a safer environment.

17. Cyutvurm (Female Only)

Larva Pokemon

Element: Bug

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 5 lbs.

Abilities: Shield Dust: Blocks the added effects of attacks taken.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Level 7

Pokedex Description: Cyutvurm spends most of its time underground, coming up only when its tunnels fill with rain water. Its large eyes and pink coloration make it attractive to most trainers, and it has a strong determination in all that they do, making it good at training. However, trainers often underestimate it and use it for tournaments to catch the eye of judges rather than fight with it.

18. Soylkun (Female Only)

Pupa Pokemon

Element: Bug

Height: 1' 08''

Weight: 25 lbs.

Abilities: Shed Skin: Every turn, the Pokemon has a 1 in 3 chance of healing from a status condition.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Level 10

Pokedex Description: Soylkun, despite its pinkish coloration, looks a lot like an intricately carved stone. Its thin eye slots is all that lets it see the outside world, but its hide is more than tough enough to stand most attacks. Its selfless nature sometimes causes it to jump in front of ally Pokemon to defend them. Though maybe not the most constructive move, it makes Soylkun feel better about itself.

19. Nursorb (Female Only)

Nourishment Pokemon

Element: Bug

Height: 3' 05'' (Not including tail)

Weight: 135 lbs.

Abilities: Honey Gather: The Pokemon may gather Honey from somewhere.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Nursorb has a bulbous tail, in which it keeps a massive amount of a nutritious honey with enough vitamins to heal most slight injuries. It moves slowly and has little prowess in attacking, but it makes up for it with a tough exoskeleton. Its lack of attack abilities and land speed is made up for when they find a Speerfly partner. Though they adore having the vicious attacker by their side, they have trouble accepting its partner jealousy when it assists others with its Honey. Of course, the jealously may be instilled in the fact that the Honey is transferred through a kissing motion.

20. Mumbo

Trick Pokemon

Element: Psychic

Height: 1' 08''

Weight: 17 lbs.

Abilities: Magic Guard: The Pokemon only takes damage from physical attacks.

Egg Group: Ground/Humanshape

Evolves: Level 23

Pokedex Description: This small, rabbit-like Pokemon is more than just a cute face. Whenever its ear twitch, its about to perform a Psychic-type attack. Of course, this Pokemon also seems to not fully understand the potential of its abilities. It actually prefers to show off its psychic abilities than fight with them. It uses these Psychic abilities to grab berries from trees. Due to its talents, it is a favorite in contests.

21. Jumbo

Magic Pokemon

Element: Psychic

Height: 4' 05''

Weight: 55 lbs.

Abilities: Magic Guard: The Pokemon only takes damage from physical attacks.

Egg Group: Ground/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: This Pokemon is far more mature than its previous form. Its mind is so large, that it head has developed at extra chamber for it in the shape of a top hat. It also wears its ears down to look like a cape. Its powers of prestidigitation are much more advanced than Mumbo's. It uses these powers to disappear, levitate and blast its enemies. It is not one to be intimidated or underestimated due to its cute nose and floppy ears.

22. Palspine

Prickle Pokemon

Element: Normal

Height: 2' 01''

Weight: 24 lbs.

Abilities: Rough Skin: Inflicts damage to the foe on contact.

Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Level 20

Pokedex Description: This cute Pokemon loves to cuddle. Unfortunately, most other Pokemon and some trainers run away from it, due to its spiny coat of fur. This little Pokemon loves atttention, though, so it works hard to become a strong fighter. During nights, it crawls up into trees and chews on bark. After eating, it usually returns to a hollow it has dug out of a tree.

23. Spikeberg

Long Spine Pokemon

Element: Normal/Ice

Height: 5' 05''

Weight: 68 lbs.

Abilities: Rough Skin: Inflicts damage to the foe on contact.

Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Spikeberg seems pretty slow at times. Its large spines deter most potential predators from even attacking it. It just moseys along, stripping small pieces of bark off of trees every once in a while. When it is acknowledged for battle, it will curl up into a ball and ROLLOUT its opponents. The attacked Pokemon will usually run away, whining from the foot long needles covering its body. In summer, it will make itself a glacial hill to burrow inside of and hibernate.

24. Hauntle

Clicking Pokemon

Element: Bug/Ghost

Height: 1' 06''

Weight: 13 lbs.

Abilities: Anticipation: Warns when the foe has 1-hit KO or super effective moves; Forewarn: Reveals the opponent's strongest move.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Dusk Stone

Pokedex Description: Hauntle is common in both forests and cities. In the forest, it often spends its time creeping amongst the treetops, where it spooks other Pokemon and humans with its cat-like eyes. It feeds on black berries, improving the sheen of it coat. Its clicking sounds like a clock, and can be found quite disturbing in the middle of the night. It has earned the name of The Ghost Watch, due to hanging out in old houses and continuously clicking like a clock.

25. Morbeedle

Dark Omen Pokemon

Element: Bug/Ghost

Height: 4' 06''

Weight: 47 lbs.

Abilities: Anticipation: Warns when the foe has 1-hit KO or super effective moves; Forewarn: Reveals the opponent's strongest move.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: With a skull-like head, skulls on its shell, and an altogether skeletal body frame, Morbeedle is considered one of the most frightening Pokemon in the Kuro Region. Its bony limbs make its signature clicking sound, which sounds much more ominous than the sounds of Hauntle. Its dark persona has given it a reputation of being the bearer of bad news. Namely, it is believed to forewarn of death.

---

Okay, so these are most of the Pokemon you can expect to see early on in the game. Spikeberg is meant to provide an Ice-type Pokemon early on in the game, as most Ice-types can only be found late in the game.

There are some things you'll find different about this region. This includes a great deal of gender specific Pokemon. In turn, this effects breeding rules. If a male and female counterpart (like Speerfly and Nursorb) are bred together, the child has a 50-50 chance of being either gender, menaing either Pokemon.

Also, most Pokemon in this region evolve with experience. Some still need stones or to level up with a special item, but there is no necessary trade evolutions.

Please enjoy and review.


	2. Pokemon 26 through 50

All right, these next Pokemon can be found relatively early on, even if in specific locations. You can usually expect trainers to have at least one of the Pokemon in this section at every stage of the game. I hope you guys like them.

Kuro Region Pokemon

26. Shovler

Mole Pokemon

Element: Ground/Electric

Height: 1' 06''

Weight: 18 lbs.

Abilities: Technician: The power of moves with base power of 60 or less is multiplied by 1.5 times; Lightningrod: This Pokemon draws in all Electric-type moves.

Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Level 20

Pokedex Description: Shovler's claws are in the shape of shovels. It uses these curiously-shaped claws to dig deep into the ground at a surprising speed. The claws on the back feet are used to fling dirt out of the hole. Its horn allows it to test the soil in front of it for elements and density. It is said that this Pokemon's fur will change color when they are exposed to certain chemical elements long enough, making them prized hunters for gold.

27. Modrill

Drill Pokemon

Element: Ground/Electric

Height: 3' 04''

Weight: 45 lbs.

Abilities: Technician: The power of moves with base power of 60 or less is multiplied by 1.5 times; Lightningrod: This Pokemon draws in all Electric-type moves.  
Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Level 30

Pokedex Description: Modrill's horn has developed to do more than analyze soil. Its horn will spin rapidly to help it give deeper and through tougher elements. A claw on each of the front paws has also been modified to act similarly to the horn. Unlike most digging Pokemon, it will eat some of the soil, picking out its preferred elements. During thunderstorms, it will come to the surface and hold its head up high. Once struck by a lightning bolt, it can dig faster and stronger for a while.

28. Avogadrill

Subterranean Pokemon

Element: Ground/Electric

Height: 6' 08''

Weight: 256 lbs.

Abilities: Technician: The power of moves with base power of 60 or less is multiplied by 1.5 times; Lightningrod: This Pokemon draws in all Electric-type moves.

Egg Group: Ground/Electric

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Avogadrill's horn and first foreclaws have turned into metallic drills. It will spend days on end without surfacing. They often burrow deeper than most digging technology, so little is known about their activities. However, after a long study, scientists have found that Avogadrill's horn does more than dig. Through releasing electrical impulses, it actually tears soil apart into the elements it is formed from, making them ideal for refining gold and iron.

29. Moustone

Armored Mouse Pokemon

Element: Rock

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 40 lbs.

Abilities: Battle Armor: The Pokemon is protected from critical hits; Adaptability: Powers up moves the same type as the Pokemon.

Egg Group: Ground/Fairy

Evolves: Level 20

Pokedex Description: The thick armor on Moustone's back protect it from rain, hail, intense heat, and attackers. To carry the large weight, its muscles are fairly dense. However, it can not run very fast, so to protect its soft underbelly, it rolls into a ball. However, the stones that make up its shell are too heavy for it to move, even in its spherical form.

30. Rokardent

Armored Mouse Pokemon

Element: Rock

Height: 2' 00''

Weight: 140 lbs.

Abilities: Battle Armor: The Pokemon is protected from critical hits; Adaptability: Powers up moves the same type as the Pokemon.

Egg Group: Ground/Fairy

Evolves: Level 30

Pokedex Description: Rokardent's stone shell was wrapped beneath its bell to give it further protection. In exchange, it can no longer roll into a ball. The grinding sound of its shell makes its location known to others whenever it moves. Its eyes are covered by its stone helmet, so it relies on its strong sense of smell to find food and locate enemies.

31. Diamouse

Diamond Pokemon

Element: Rock

Height: 3' 00''

Weight: 260 lbs.

Abilities: Battle Armor: The Pokemon is protected from critical hits; Adaptability: Powers up moves the same type as the Pokemon.

Egg Group: Ground/Fairy

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: The clear armor of Diamouse reveals how thin its body is. However, its armor is tough enough to let it take on the impact of charging tanks and dropping anvils. As it can now see through its helmet, it can more accurately charge and bite at enemies. The charming pink of the bald body beneath the armor, along with the gloss of the crystalline armor, make it popular as pets, especially to protect young children.

32. Sparbolt

Little Bird Pokemon

Element: Electric/Flying

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 9 lbs.

Abilities: Early Bird: The Pokemon awakens quickly from sleep; Lightningrod: This Pokemon draws in all Electric-type moves.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 16

Pokedex Description: Sparbolt spends much of its time sitting on the highest branch of a tree. It will fly from tree to tree in search of berries to divebomb on. Its feathers are known to store electricity if it overcharges. This extra electricity is known to make its feathers puff out, so Sparbolt must preen itself regularly to clear out the excess electricity.

33. Lightwing

Falcon Pokemon

Element: Electric/Flying

Height: 3' 02''

Weight: 41 lbs.

Abilities: Early Bird: The Pokemon awakens quickly from sleep; Lightningrod: This Pokemon draws in all Electric-type moves.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 32

Pokedex Description: Lightwing flies continuously in search of storms. Once in the midst of a storm, it will go on to try to absorb as many lightning bolts as it can. A gizzard in its chest stores this new electricity and processes it into energy Lightwing can use. If it fills its gizzard with electricity, it can fly at speeds that can break the sound barrier.

34. Thundra

Thunder Pokemon

Element: Electric/Flying

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 66 lbs.

Abilities: Early Bird: The Pokemon awakens quickly from sleep; Lightningrod: This Pokemon draws in all Electric-type moves.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Thundra, unlike Lightwing, does not search for storms but generates them itself. These storms can be disastrous to those in the area, but Thundra will perch in a tree to watch its storm, catching any lightning bolts it sees in its wings. It flies faster than a jet plane to catch these lightning bolts, outspeeding any other Pokemon.

35. Kasheten

Payday Pokemon

Element: Normal

Height: 0' 03''

Weight: 0.5 lbs.

Abilities: Gold Touch: In battle, the Pokemon doubles the amount of earned money.

Egg Group: Indeterminate

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: If you see a lot of coins laying in the middle of a street, a Kasheten is sure to be nearby. Preferring an industrial environment, it is believed that this Pokemon was originally an Amulet Coin that was given artificial life by undocumented experiments. It seems to be naturally drawn to money of all kinds, coins and bills, and it usually has a stash of cash it has stolen from humans.

36. Flarepeno

Spicy Pokemon

Element: Fire/Grass

Height: 1' 11''

Weight: 16 lbs.

Abilities: Flame Body: Contact with the Pokemon may burn the foe.

Egg Group: Plant

Evolves: Level 24

Pokedex Description: Flarepeno is often mistaken for a large berry, sitting amongst bushes with its green color. However, it is advised never to bite one, as it secretes juices which are like liquid fire. It is even rumored that the juices excreted by this Pokemon can start fire if it's dripped on dry wood or grass. Fortunately, these juices are only excreted when this Pokemon is threatened.

37. Blazanero

Intense Heat Pokemon

Element: Fire/Grass

Height: 2' 01''

Weight: 28 lbs.

Abilities: Flame Body: Contact with the Pokemon may burn the foe.

Egg Group: Plant

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Blazenero doesn't look much different from Flarepeno, aside from its orange color, but it is very different on the inside. A constant fire is kept inside, and that fire heats up the juices it excretes, which will make any potential predator's, including herbivores, skin feel like its on fire on contact. There is no known cure to burs created by this Pokemon.

38. Leaphrog

Frog Pokemon

Element: Grass/Water

Height: 3' 04''

Weight: 59 lbs.

Abilities: Swift Swim: Boosts the Pokemon's speed in rain; Chlorophyll: Boosts the Pokemon's speed in Sunlight.

Egg Group: Water 1/Monster

Evolves: Level 24

Pokedex Description: Leaphrog's feet look very much like leaves. These large, fleshy oars let it swim quickly in the water. The leaves on its back will absorb air in order to let it swim underwater for long amounts of time. On land, they will often jump over one another to prove superior jumping skills. The leaves on its back are then used to prevent being jumped over by rivals.

39. Kroakisle

Island Pokemon

Element: Grass/Water

Height: 24' 07''

Weight: 1, 683 lbs.

Abilities: Huge Power: Raises the Pokemon's attack stat.

Egg Group: Water 1/Monster

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Kroakisle no longer cares for jumping, spending all of its time on the water's surface. It swims so slowly, that one might not even think it's moving at all. Due to this slow speed, plants and other Pokemon will grow on its back. Even humans have been known to live on the backs of Kroakisles. The Kroakisle itself pays no heed to the activities on its back, swimming continuously at its lax pace.

40. Seapot

Sea Kettle Pokemon

Element: Water/Fire

Height: 0' 10''

Weight: 14 lbs.

Abilities: Shell Armor: This Pokemon is protected from critical hits; Flash Fire: Powers up fire-type moves if hit by a fire move.

Egg Group: Water 1&3

Evolves: Level 24

Pokedex Description: Seapot has a spout-like extension on its shell to suck in and spit out water. The water it has in its shell, it will heat up to a boiling temperature. Its temperature-proof shell allows it to heat up this water without affecting other Pokemon. Because of its resistance to the boiling water and its ability to boil it, it is quite commonly tamed to act as natural teapots.

41. Kannoyster

Tank Pokemon

Element: Water/Fire

Height: 3' 05''

Weight: 183 lbs.

Abilities: Shell Armor: This Pokemon is protected from critical hits; Flash Fire: Powers up fire-type moves if hit by a fire move.

Egg Group: Water 1&3

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Kannoyster is far more violent than the gentle Seapot. Wheel-like extensions on its shell let it move around on land, which it prefers to staying in water. The glands that were once used to heat up water now lets it create fire. This fire is shot out of the extended spout on the shell, making for one of the most destructive natural weapons amongst Pokemon.

42. Montue

Monkey Pokemon

Element: Rock/Fighting

Height: 2' 07''

Weight: 48 lbs.

Abilities: No Guard: Ensures the Pokemon's and the foe's attacks land; Guts: Boosts Attack is there is a status problem.

Egg Group: Humanshape/Mineral

Evolves: Level 16

Pokedex Description: Montue loves to throw rocks at others of its kind. Its tough skin allows the rocks to merely bounce off, but that is not the purpose of this behavior. Montue will try to smash the rocks out of the air with its fists or tail. The better a Montue is at blocking rocks, the higher its social status with its peers, having gained their respect with its fighting skills.

43. Stachimp

Brawler Pokemon

Element: Rock/Fighting

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 174 lbs.

Abilities: No Guard: Ensures the Pokemon's and the foe's attacks land; Guts: Boosts Attack is there is a status problem.

Egg Group: Humanshape/Mineral

Evolves: Level 35

Pokedex Description: Stachimp is much more violent than the ever training Montue. Its fists can tear through rocks and trees, and it often does so to practice. Unlike Montue, Stachimp lives a solitary life, and when it does meet with another Stachimp, it becomes even more violent, challenging the other Stachimp to a battle. These battles can cause serious damage to the competitors, but there have been no recorded fatalities.

44. Gladorilla

Stone Guardian Pokemon

Element: Rock/Fighting

Height: 7' 02''

Weight: 454 lbs.

Abilities: No Guard: Ensures the Pokemon's and the foe's attacks land; Guts: Boosts Attack is there is a status problem.

Egg Group: Humanshape/Mineral

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Gladorilla stays very still throughout the day, as it has lost the violent drive it had as a Stachimp. It is often mistaken as a rock formation and given little heed by other Pokemon and humans. However, if someone threatens to harm its territory, including other Gladorilla and younger Stachimps, Gladorilla will smash its opponents in full fury until they leave.

45. Gearobo

Toy Pokemon

Element: Steel

Height: 3' 11''

Weight: 75 lbs.

Abilities: Adaptability: Powers up moves the same type as the Pokemon.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Level 40

Pokedex Description: Gearobo is a mechanical Pokemon designed by scientists who wanted to create a machine that would help humans. However, Gearobo has been dubbed as being a little too helpful and energetic, so the project was abandoned. The artificial intelligence that was given to this Pokemon allowed it to escape the abandoned factory and make its way to metropolitan areas.

46. Tiktoktoy

Clockwork Pokemon

Element: Steel

Height: 9' 10''

Weight: 337 lbs.

Abilities: Motor Drive: Increases Speed if hit by an Electric-type Move.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Tiktoktoy is known to walk around aimlessly, searching for a purpose. It is believed that this Pokemon understands Pokemon speech and human speech. Once it has found a purpose, usually under the leadership of a human master, it will work tirelessly until its assigned task has been completed. However, it has been known to wind down, needing someone to turn the key on its back for it to start up again.

47. Tunneart

Worm Pokemon

Element: Bug/Ground

Height: 11' 04''

Weight: 323 lbs.

Abilities: Arena Trap: Prevents the foe from fleeing; Mold Breaker: Moves can be used regardless of abilities.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Level 36

Pokedex Description: Tunneart tunnels through the ground at amazing speeds. It cuts down on digging time by eating the dirt instead of pushing it out of the way. This Pokemon has been known to make tunnels that go on for miles and are wide enough to explore in. Though many have toured through the tunnels of Tunneart, caution is advised, as Tunneart is blind and can not see what's in its way.

48. Tunnelord

Worm Pokemon

Element: Bug/Ground

Height: 36' 08''

Weight: 1, 126 lbs.

Abilities: Arena Trap: Prevents the foe from fleeing; Mold Breaker: Moves can be used regardless of abilities.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Tunnelord may look fearsome, but it is nothing to be scared of. Its diet consists solely of soil, and it actually is very shy of surface dwellers. Its sensitive nerves let it feel vibrations in the ground, letting it see its surroundings perfectly. Anyone who receives the opportunity to raise a Tunnnelord should take the chance, as Tunnelord is very loyal and makes for quick underground travel, making a remarkable speed of 125 mph.

49. Twiggle

Walking Stick Pokemon

Element: Bug/Grass

Height: 5' 11''

Weight: 124 lbs.

Abilities: Compoundeyes: The Pokemon's accuracy is boosted.

Egg Group: Bug/Plant

Evolves: Level 34

Pokedex Description: Twiggle will stay perfectly still for days on end, surviving off of photosynthesis. While it is still, it is impossible to see. In fact, unless a trainer knows what to look for, they could pass hundreds of Twiggle without recognizing a single one. Some believe that even Twiggle can't recognize others of its species, so it will often climb on them, thinking they are branches.

50. Forestomp

Forest Pokemon

Element: Bug/Grass

Height: 14' 05''

Weight: 657 lbs.

Abilities: Compoundeyes: The Pokemon's accuracy is boosted.

Egg Group: Bug/Plant

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Forestomp looks a lot like a fallen log. When it moves, though, its steps can be heard nearly a thousand feet away. It feeds on rotting logs and will take the place of its last meal, making it look like the log never left. Forestomp, despite its massive size, is also known to climb trees, making nests on the top of forest canopies.

---

If you guys like any of these Pokemon, or even have a favorite, please tell me in a review. I would like to know if these Pokemon start any interest in trainers.

Anyways, please enjoy and review.


	3. Pokemon 51 through 74

You'll find that there are a lot of Humanshape Pokemon in the Kuro Region. In this section, you'll find a lot of gender specific Pokemon. Really, I don't understand why there weren't more of these before. Anyways, let's continue on with the Pokemon.

Kuro Region Pokemon

51. Poven (Female Only)

Raven Pokemon

Element: Dark/Flying

Height: 2' 04''

Weight: 14 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon does not flinch; Insomnia: The Pokemon cannot fall asleep.  
Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 25

Pokedex Description: Poven shows a marvelous capacity for human speech, pronouncing even the longest words eloquently. However, this should not be mistaken as an understanding of human speech, as Poven only seems to be interested in rhyming words. It shows great interest in listening to humans to find words that rhyme. Large flocks of Poven can be seen gathering together to exchange rhymes or ask others for words that rhyme with a word they have not heard a rhyme for.

52. Rassiper (Female Only)

Raven Pokemon

Element: Dark/Flying

Height: 4' 07''

Weight: 45 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon does not flinch; Insomnia: The Pokemon cannot fall asleep.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 50

Pokedex Description: Rassiper shows a much more sophisticated understanding of human speech than Poven. Scientists have studied this Pokemon and found that it is difficult to shut it up once it has started talking. It also seems to enjoy expanding its vocabulary. Like Poven, this Pokemon will gather in massive flocks. These flocks seem to be circles set up for Rassiper to gossip amongst each other, some conversations lasting for hours on end.

53. Requiever (Female Only)

Rhetoric Pokemon

Element: Dark/Flying

Height: 5' 07''

Weight: 112 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon does not flinch; Insomnia: The Pokemon cannot fall asleep.

Egg Group: Flying/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Known as the Shadow of the North, Requiever looks so much like a human that many mistake it for a woman in a black cloak. Requiever mumbles to itself at all times. Many believe it to be a nasty which that murmurs incantations all day long, but recent studies have shown that it merely reiterates poems, legends, parables, and bits of rhetoric to itself. It can often be seen with a book in its arm-like wings, so it can be inferred that this Pokemon can actually read.

54. Fliart (Female Only)

Bat Pokemon

Element: Dark/Flying

Height: 2' 04''

Weight: 9 lbs.

Abilities: Cure Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon; Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 25

Pokedex Description: Fliart can be seen flying around at nights, especially on nights of a full moon. Unlike Poven, which likes to speak in the human language, Fliart seems to be completely mute, using body language to communicate its feelings. Once caught, Fliart seems to be greatly empathetic with its trainer, as it had been with Pokemon in the wild. It seems to have a curious obsession with things like make-up and jewelry.

55. Winkiss (Female Only)

Bat Pokemon

Element: Dark/Flying

Height: 4' 06''

Weight: 39 lbs.

Abilities: Cure Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon; Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 50

Pokedex Description: Winkiss's newly developed body has allowed it to access a large field of human body language. Despite the fact that Winkiss is always female, it will become attached to its trainer, even to the point of obsession. Though it will rarely let its trainer out of its sight, if it even lets its trainer out of its arms, it rarely demands excessive attention. However, it will become jealous, if its trainer seems to prefer the company of another Pokemon or human.

56. Succubat (Female Only)

Captivating Pokemon

Element: Dark/Flying

Height: 5' 05''

Weight: 103 lbs.

Abilities: Cure Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon; Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Flying/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Evolution: Known as the Love of the South, Succubat speaks solely through body language, but it has defined such actions to an art, even to the point where it might as well be using words. Succubat are known to be completely dependent on its trainers love, caring for no one else's attention. With its near human form, and its enjoyment in many human female interests, Succubat is often mistaken for a human woman.

57. Clevuna (Male Only)

Owl Pokemon

Element: Psychic/Flying

Height: 2' 07''

Weight: 21 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon does not flinch; Oblivious: Prevents the Pokemon from becoming infatuated.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 25

Pokedex Description: Clevuna sits in trees, staring up at the sun, moon, and stars as they revolve in the sky. It shows a great deal of interest in humans, especially knowledge. This has led it to learn human speech as a means to communicate with humans. It doesn't speak very clearly, but some have been able to communicate with this Pokemon. Its not uncommon to see a Clevuna sitting outside of school windows.

58. Lunwise (Male Only)

Owl Pokemon

Element: Psychic/Flying

Height: 4' 08''

Weight: 84 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon does not flinch; Oblivious: Prevents the Pokemon from becoming infatuated.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 50

Pokedex Description: Lunwise is greatly studious, having learned to read. Known to knock on the doors of libraries, some librarians have considered them a hassle. With its beard and eyebrow-like feathers, it looks like quite the academic. Some school teachers like to raise this Pokemon to act as a substitute, if they find themselves unable to teach.

59. Sajclipse (Male Only)

Wisdom Pokemon

Element: Psychic/Flying

Height: 5' 10''

Weight: 209 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon does not flinch; Oblivious: Prevents the Pokemon from becoming infatuated.

Egg Group: Flying/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Known as the Wisdom of the East, Sajclipse lives away from human society, in caves at the tops of unclimbable mountains. Many humans have sought this Pokemon's wisdom for many problems. The knowledge this Pokemon has collected throughout its life has led it to have an IQ of 7,500. However, it seems to have sacrificed all means of imagination and creativity for this massive intelligence, as it can hardly do much more than draw basic shapes or even speak eloquently.

60. Skulture (Male Only)

Vulture Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Flying

Height: 2' 07''

Weight: 15 lbs.

Abilities: Frisk: The Pokemon can check the foe's held item; Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 25

Pokedex Description: Skulture can often be seen in graveyards, especially during funeral ceremonies. It bows its head in respect. It has been suspected to be a source of nightmares, as it will often sit outside bedroom windows. It has also been commonly used to represent death, and grave keepers often keep them to add class to funerals.

61. Scavreep (Male Only)

Vulture Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Flying

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 56 lbs.

Abilities: Frisk: The Pokemon can check the foe's held item; Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Level 50

Pokedex Description: Scavreep has become much more humanoid than the young Skulture. If it finds a dead Pokemon out in the wild, it will take the time to dig a grave and bury it. It also shows a great devotion to humankind. Once caught, it shows great care for its trainer, even running errands for its trainer and protecting them from severe danger.

62. Incubuzard (Male Only)

Undertaker Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Flying

Height: 6' 04''

Weight: 137 lbs.

Abilities: Frisk: The Pokemon can check the foe's held item; Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Flying/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Known as the Fear of the West, Incubuzard is believed to be a bearer of a plague of death. The very shadow of a flying Incubuzard is feared to the point of causing insanity in people. However, Incubuzard often walks the streets of human cities, looking very much like a human gentleman. Much like Succubat, it is remarkably devout to its trainer, though towns, in battle, and even beyond the grave. It will stand by its trainer's grave for months on end, until it dies of starvation.

63. Beausea (Female Only)

Sea Jewel Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 3' 02''

Weight: 37 lbs.

Abilities: Swift Swim: Speed increases in the rain; Cute Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon.

Egg Group: Water 2/Dragon

Evolves: Level 30

Pokedex Description: Beausea is seen swimming around in large groups, called sisterhoods. It has jewels that form a necklace pattern around its neck, and it spends much of its time shining these crystals. It is quite commonly kept by humans for its marvelous beauty, but it takes a great dislike of captivity. However, due to its vanity, it can be easily enticed to stay by adding a mirror to its tank.

64. Siremayd (Female Only)

Sea Maiden Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 17' 04''

Weight: 291 lbs.

Abilities: Marvel Scale: Boosts defense if there is a status problem;Cute Charm: The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with ATTRACT when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokemon.

Egg Group: Water 2/Dragon

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Siremayd is most known for its beautiful songs. It will spend long hours at a time to sit on rocks and sing. It cares not for human attention, even though it is quite favorable amongst humans. Rather, it prefers the company of other Siremayds, competing over the beauty of its appearance, jewels and songs. These competitions are not difficult to come across, as Siremayd still swims in sisterhoods.

65. Seynake (Male Only)

Eel Pokemon

Element: Water/Dragon

Height: 6' 01''

Weight: 230 lbs.

Abilities: Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Water 2/Dragon

Evolves: Level 60

Pokedex Description: Seynake spends much of its time swimming around, showing off its powerful fins and streamlined body. The power of this Pokemon is greatly awed, and many try to capture this Pokemon to strengthen their teams. Seynake only cares about the attention of its fellow Seynakes, often competing in swimming races and mock battles.

66. Unagon (Male Only)

Escort Pokemon

Element: Water/Dragon

Height: 26' 05''

Weight: 635 lbs.

Abilities: Rivalry: The Pokemon's Attack stat is increased if the opponent is the same gender, but Attack is decrease if the opponent is the opposite gender.

Egg Group: Water 2/Dragon

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Unagon no longer cares about other Seynakes. Rather, they care about the attention of Siremayds. It will often try to appeal to whole sisterhoods with its power, and it will continue to protect the Siremayds it has collected. The power of an Unagon can be measured by the number of Siremayds following it. In captivity, Unagon will take all measures to protect female allies and female trainers. This can prove difficult when it is owned by a male trainer.

67. Sneekey (Female Only)

Thief Pokemon

Element: Fighting/Dark

Height: 2' 02''

Weight: 15 lbs.

Abilities: Guts: Attack raises to 1.5 times if there is a status problem; Steadfast: Speed increases whenever the Pokemon flinches.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Level 20 (Form depends on Attack and Defense stats)

Pokedex Description: Known to sneak around, Sneekey is known to attack out of nowhere to try to steal from lone travelers and houses. It trains its thieving skills everyday to improve its prowess. Unfortunately, it usually sets its sights higher than its skills. If foiled in its thieving attempts, it will fight its way out of trouble and run away to train even harder.

68. Crimwobon (Female Only) [AttackDefense]

Glamor Pokemon

Element: Fighting/Dark

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 110 lbs.

Abilities: Reckless: The Pokemon cannot be paralyzed; Reckless: Attacks with recoil deal twice the damage to opponent and user.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Crimwobon likes to use its appearance to infiltrate the homes of humans and lower the guard of travelers. Once it has obtained what it wants, or if it is discovered, it will surprise its victims by lifting its skirt to reveal a pair of legs that were built for kicking. The power and speed of these kicks has gained infamy. After a strenuous fight, it will find a safe place to hide and massage it legs. If captured by a trainer, it enjoys to be massaged from time to time.

69. Crimwoann (Female Only) [AttackDefense]

Style Pokemon

Element: Fighting/Dark

Height: 4' 07''

Weight: 106 lbs.

Abilities: Keen Eye: Accuracy cannot be lowered; Iron Fist: The power of punching moves is increased 20%.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Crimwoann prefers a faster approach than Crimwobon. It breaks into homes or attacks upfront. The punches of this Pokemon are unbelievably fast, nearly appearing invisible. Though it can attack swiftly and dodge nimbly, it leaves much to be desired in power and can be quickly overwhelmed by more than one opponent. It seems to prefer stealing for the infamy rather than to actually steal. If captured, it normally refuses to stay inside of a pokeball, preferring to learn from and act like its trainer.

70. Crimwotech (Female Only) [Attack=Defense]

Technique Pokemon

Element: Fighting/Dark

Height: 4' 07''

Weight: 100 lbs.

Abilities: Intimidate: Lowers the opponent's Attack; Technician: Moves with a base power of 60 or less raise to 1.5 times the power.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Unlike Crimwobon and Crimwoann, Crimwotech prefers to think its crime through before it tries committing them. Known to be greatly successful in battle and thieving, it observes its opponents and attacks weak points. It makes up for its initial lack of power by training with technique to cause maximum damage from any attack. It is rarely caught, but under the guidance of a trainer, it has proven to be quite effective in technology. Its specialty in battle is to spin rapidly on one toe to protect itself from all attacks until it can make an escape.

71. Hitodamber

Flame Pokemon

Element: Fire

Height: 1' 03''

Weight: 0.5 lbs.

Abilities: Flame Body: May burn the foe on contact; Magma Armor: The Pokemon cannot be frozen.

Egg Group: Indeterminate

Evolves: Level 18

Pokedex Description: Hitodamber's fiery body can reach temperatures of 500 degrees Celsius, making it difficult to be around at times. Hitodamber will often float into human towns out of curiosity, where it is not uncommon for this Pokemon to cause random fires by accident. Due to its serrated mouth, wide eyes, and levitation, it is often mistaken to be a Ghost-type Pokemon.

72. Krakphist

Stone Fist Pokemon

Element: Fire/Rock

Height: 3' 08''

Weight: 37 lbs.

Abilities: Flame Body: May burn the foe on contact; Magma Armor: The Pokemon cannot be frozen.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Mineral

Evolves: Level 41

Pokedex Description: Krakphist seems to have developed some sort of personal gravity to allow its two stone hands to float around its flame-like body. These hands have allowed Krakphist to interact with objects and others without causing accidental fires. A curious feature of these hands is that the forefingers can act similarly to guns, shooting flames, rocks, smoldering ash, and on occasion, lava.

73. Vesuvolder

Volcano Pokemon

Element: Fire/Rock

Height: 9' 01''

Weight: 585 lbs.

Abilities: Flame Body: May burn the foe on contact; Magma Armor: The Pokemon cannot be frozen.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Mineral

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Vesuvolder's fiery body is now completely encased in rock, including a pair of stone arms and legs. However, it now takes advantage of this container to reach temperatures of 10,000 degrees Celsius. A hole at the top of this Pokemon's head allows it to shoot much larger ammunition than Krakphist. On occasion, it has been recorded that, after shutting the hole in its head, Vesuvolder will often take a swim or walk underwater.

74. Smorain

Locomotion Pokemon

Element: Fire/Steel

Height: 10' 10''

Weight: 999 lbs.

Abilities: White Smoke: Prevents the Pokemon's stats from being lowered; Vital Spirit: The Pokemon cannot sleep.

Egg Group: Humanshape/Monster

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Smorain never stops moving. A young Smorain starts running soon after hatching, and it is never known to stop, even to sleep. Rather, it seems to consume wood and other flammable materials to power itself as it goes on. However, as it slows down to feed, one can jump on its back to ride for great distances. It seems to enjoy the challenge of carrying more weight than its own.

---

By the way, if you were wondering, yes, Sneekey and the Crimwo- family is supposed to be the female form of the Hitmon- family. In fact, the Hitmon- family will likely be one of the few previous generation Pokemon that will show up in the Kuro Region.

Also, tell me your favorite so far, or if there's any particular team you could predict yourself having if this was a real game. Please. Enjoy and review.


	4. Pokemon 75 through 100

All right, time for more Pokemon! Here you'll find most of the ice and fossil Pokemon to encounter in the Kuro Region.

Kuro Region Pokemon

75. Looket

Curious Pokemon

Element: Bug

Height: 0' 10''

Weight: 5 lbs.

Abilities: Swarm: When HP is less than 1/3, bug-type attacks' power is increased to 1.5x as usual.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Level 25 (Form depends on gender)

Pokedex Description: Looket spends much of its time looking around the world. It investigates everything, feeling around with its long antenna. Every Looket has its own preference of objects. It takes little interest in anything that does not appeal to it. Trainers need to be careful with this Pokemon, as it not only has specific interest but is known to get in trouble because of its curious nature.

76. Fiddleg (Male Only)

Carefree Pokemon

Element: Bug/Fighting

Height: 4' 08''

Weight: 77 lbs.

Abilities: Own Tempo: Prevents the Pokemon from becoming confused; Truant: The Pokemon can't attack on consecutive turns.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Level up while holding a Beggar's Scarf

Pokedex Description: Fiddleg might be classified as a Fighting-type Pokemon, but it is rarely seen fighting. Actually, it enjoys singing, playing, and dancing. By stroking its long legs, it can create delicate and lovely music. It never takes training seriously and avoids work at all costs. However, its legs are known not only for beautiful music, but for powerful kicks that can break stone.

77. Viciolin (Male Only)

Ravenous Pokemon

Element: Bug/Fighting

Height: 7' 02''

Weight: 69 lbs.

Abilities: Violent Swarm (Original): When HP is less than 1/2, Bug-type attacks' power is increased to 3x as usual. If the Pokemon is inflicted with a status condition, the Pokemon's Attack and Special Attack stats double.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Viciolin is far more vicious than the partying Fiddleg. Having not cared as much about feeding itself as it should have in its previous form, this Pokemon's hunger seems to have no end. It will eat any greenery it can find, devouring all the leaves in a forest with little difficulty. Due to its violent nature and being no more than an exoskeleton and muscle, its fighting skill is reckless but relentless. Pity to those who get between it and food.

78. Harvesnaut (Female Only)

Hard Work Pokemon

Element: Bug/Ground

Height: 4' 02''

Weight: 65 lbs.

Abilities: Oblivious: The Pokemon cannot be infatuated; Unburden: Raises Speed if a held item is used.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Level up with a Queen's Scarf

Pokedex Description: Harvesnaut is one of the most relentless Pokemon in existence. It works tirelessly, gathering food and training around the clock. It is unknown if Harvesnaut ever sleeps. In the wild, this Pokemon is known to store up large amounts in a hollow tree to prepare for winter months. In captivity, it is known to excel past other Pokemon in skill, making it a popular leader to Pokemon teams.

79. Royarden (Female Only)

Payoff Pokemon

Element: Bug/Ground

Height: 5' 04''

Weight: 185 lbs.

Abilities: Bountiful Harvest (Original): The Pokemon gains HP at the end of each turn. Absorption attacks (Leech Life, Mega Drain, etc.) deal double damage.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: The constant work drive of Harvesnaut pays off during evolution. Its legs have become fused with the ground, turning its lower body into a giant garden plot. At will, Royarden may grow fruits, berries, vegetables, and grain from its newly developed personal garden. It is said that only a Royarden's garden can satisfy the voracious gluttony of a Viciolin, making the violent Pokemon sing and play its legs once again.

80. Cumuloud

Cloud Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 5' 08''

Weight: 10 lbs.

Abilities: Levitate: Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves.

Egg Group: Indeterminate

Evolves: Thunder Stone

Pokedex Description: Cumuloud floats around, looking for lakes and other sources of water. Once it finds water, it will proceed to absorb water vapor to increase its size. After filling up, it will go off somewhere to release the water in the form of rain. It mischievous nature often drives it to rain on other Pokemon and humans. However, its thunderous laughter often gives its position away, preventing it from sneaking up on anyone.

81. Klundar

Storm Pokemon

Element: Water/Electric

Height: 10' 03''

Weight: 16 lbs.

Abilities: Levitate: Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves.

Egg Group: Indeterminate

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Klunder often feeds on real clouds, using a mouth that is hidden by its fluffy exterior. Special organs in its body lets release bolts of lightning which can light up the sky. Its aggressive nature makes this Pokemon a fearsome sight, for it will use little discretion in loosing lightning. The thunder given off by this lightning bolts has been known to cause acute cases of hearing loss in trainers.

82. Wandbloom (Female Only)

Friendship Pokemon

Element: Grass/Electric

Height: 2' 09''

Weight: 11 lbs.

Abilities: Volt Absorb: Restores HP if hit by an Electric-type move.

Egg Group: Plant/Fairy

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Wandbloom can often be found carrying water in its leaf-like hands to care for wildflowers. The pollen given off by the large blossom on its chest is believed to cause even the bitterest of enemies to become best friends. Its thorns, on the other hand, are known to have a potent venom that turns to electricity once it has been injected into a victim. It is only known to get greatly aggressive if anyone threatens the flowers in its habitat.

83. Aspartus (Female Only)

Flower Power Pokemon

Element: Grass/Water

Height: 3' 04''

Weight: 37 lbs.

Abilities: Serene Grace: Boosts the likelihood of added effects appearing.

Egg Group: Plant/Fairy

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Aspartus spends its entire life in freshwater lakes. Sitting on lily pads, it spends its time meditating. Through this meditation, it has been known to exhibit unusual powers. Sometimes, large groups of Aspartus will come together to dance on the water's surface. Due to its gentle nature, Aspartus will try to distract potential predators through seductive dancing rather than direct combat.

84. Nunshood (Female Only)

Silent Blossom Pokemon

Element: Grass/Poison

Height: 1' 11''

Weight: 12 lbs.

Abilities: Effect Spore: Contact may paralyze, poison, or cause sleep.

Egg Group: Plant/Fairy

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Little is known about this Pokemon. Its leaves, similar to a dress in design, drape its body from view, and it has a giant hood-like blossom covers its head from view. It is known solely for its curious venom, which is potentially fatal, even to the toughest of immunity systems. However, it has been known to cure many ailments with the same venom.

85. Hugloo

Huddle Pokemon

Element: Ice/Fighting

Height: 2' 07''

Weight: 52 lbs.

Abilities: Guts: Boosts Attack if there is a status problem; Snow Warning: The Pokemon summons a hail storm in battle.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Level 28

Pokedex Description: Hugloo live in large colonies on the side of mountains, huddling together to increase body heat. Their fur coats are very thick and look similar to human parkas. In their colonies, they hunt for prey Pokemon and other food sources to keep their body temperatures high. A lone Hugloo will howl to try to locate its tribe.

86. Eskimaul

Nomad Pokemon

Element: Ice/Fighting

Height: 4' 11''

Weight: 175 lbs.

Abilities: Guts: Boosts Attack if there is a status problem; Snow Warning: The Pokemon summons a hail storm in battle.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Level 42

Pokedex Description: Eskimaul often lead tribes of Hugloo along mountainsides to find food and shelter. It is not uncommon to find more than one Eskimaul in a tribe. Its extra pair of arms allow it to wield a spear made of ice while it uses its main hands to grapple with enemies. During severe weather, if it can't find shelter, it will bring all the Hugloo in the tribe close to its body to provide protection against the subzero temperatures and blistering winds.

87. Neverest

Ice Monster Pokemon

Element: Ice/Fighting

Height: 5' 03''

Weight: 313 lbs.

Abilities: Guts: Boosts Attack if there is a status problem; Snow Warning: The Pokemon summons a hail storm in battle.

Egg Group: Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Neverest no longer lives alongside others in tribes. Rather, it guards the whole mountain, usually standing on the peak. Unlike its previous evolutions, it will run straight into blizzard winds, face first, testing its endurance against the weather's power. With its six arms and thick fur, it looks quite intimidating, but it is rather gentle. Despite being called a monster, it is also known as the Hero of Snow, rescuing humans and Pokemon that get caught in fierce snowstorms.

88. Blizzkid

Ice Child Pokemon

Element: Ice

Height: 1' 09''

Weight: 9 lbs.

Abilities: Runaway: Enables sure getaway from wild Pokemon.

Egg Group: Fairy

Evolves: Level 42 (Form depends on gender)

Pokedex Description: Blizzkid are quite common on snow covered mountains. The Pokemon has a body that is mostly ice, despite looking like a child. It often uses this guise to appeal to humans with its childish appearance. It will then proceed to cause dangerous mischief. It doesn't mean any harm, though, and will often give favors to good sports. It will often follow a human it deems friendly but will quickly grow ill in warm weather.

89. Yuskii (Male Only)

Blizzard Wind Pokemon

Element: Ice/Flying

Height: 4' 03''

Weight: 22 lbs.

Abilities: Snow Warning: The Pokemon summons a hail storm in battle.

Egg Group: Fairy

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Yuskii has developed a pair of feet that can catch the wind. It often rides the fierce winds of the mountains, enjoying the feel of flying through the deadly winds. It is known to play tricks on travelers who get caught in storms, laughing when the human complains at their misfortune. Some are unsure if this Pokemon even exists, as travelers have never been able to prove that it was not the wind that simply caused them misfortune.

90. Yukiss (Female Only)

Ice Illusion Pokemon

Element: Ice/Dark

Height: 4' 03''

Weight: 19 lbs.

Abilities: Snow Cloak: Increases Evasion in a hail storm.

Egg Group: Fairy

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Even lesser known than Yuskii, Yukiss is believed to live in caves high up in mountains, only wandering out in severe storms. Humans often claim to see it before passing out from exhaustion in snowstorms, waking up later to find themselves in a cave with a large fire. It is said that a Yukiss's kiss grants immunity to cold temperatures.

91. Venosnow

Snow Tunneler Pokemon

Element: Ice/Poison

Height: 9' 04''

Weight: 164 lbs.

Abilities: Shed Skin: Every turn, the Pokemon has a 1 in 3 chance of healing from a status condition; Snow Cloak: Increases Evasion in a hail storm.

Egg Group: Dragon/Ground

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Venosnow spends its time burrowing through heavy layers of snow. It pops out of the snow to attack prey, usually Hugloo or Haelbek. Its venom freezes its prey from the inside out, leaving it a chuck of ice that Venosnow has to swallow whole. This Pokemon often fights with Neverest and Yuskii, as both prove either too strong or too crafty to be bitten.

92. Pipeflake

Snowball Pokemon

Element: Ice/Fire

Height: 1' 02''

Weight: 10 lbs.

Abilities: Hustle: Boosts the Attack stat, but lowers accuracy; Ice Body: The Pokemon regains HP in a hail storm.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Fairy

Evolves: Fire Stone

Pokedex Description: Pipeflake rolls along its merry way, spitting the occasional ember from its mouth. Despite its cold, frosty, snow-like skin, its insides are very much like an open flame stove. It is considered a sign of luck if a human sees one of these Pokemon on a mountain, as such a Pokemon is believed to ward away blizzards.

93. Chimrost

Blue Fire Pokemon

Element: Ice/Fire

Height: 3' 05''

Weight: 43 lbs.

Abilities: Hustle: Boosts the Attack stat, but lowers accuracy; Ice Body: The Pokemon regains HP in a hail storm.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Fairy

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Chimrost spouts smoke from a hole in the back of its head. It is believed to have once been a snowman built by children and brought to life turning it into a stove with a fire in its base and a stovepipe hat. The cold nature of this Pokemon's body has turned the fire inside of it blue, but it still rages with intense heat. It is commonly kept to work as an oven inside the home and out.

94. Haelbek

Diving Pokemon

Element: Water/Ice

Height: 2' 00''

Weight: 17 lbs.

Abilities: Cloud Nine: Eliminates the effects of weather; Damp: Prevents combatants from self destructing.

Egg Group: Flying/Ground

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Despite having large wings, Haelbek cannot fly very well. Instead, it climbs to the tops of cliffs and jumps off into the sea. The power of its dives is enough to crush a bulldozer, despite its small size. Over the generations, its beak has developed to be harder than diamond. This development allows it to break through ice when the northern oceans freeze over.

95. Puzfowl (Female Only)

Odd Pokemon

Element: Rock/Psychic

Height: 2' 05''

Weight: 49 lbs.

Abilities: Own Tempo: The Pokemon cannot become confused; Oblivious: The Pokemon cannot become infatuated.

Egg Group: Ground/Flying

Evolves: Level 40

Pokedex Description: With vacant eyes, tiny wings, and a fat body, Puzfowl is completely inept to physically defend itself. It is considered to have been a popular prey Pokemon back in prehistoric times. However, after reviving a specimen, scientists have found that this Pokemon exhibits strange illusory powers which might have protected as it fed on berries in the ancient world.

96. Dorang'd (Female Only)

Enigma Pokemon

Element: Rock/Psychic

Height: 4' 04''

Weight: 127 lbs.

Abilities: Own Tempo: The Pokemon cannot become confused; Oblivious: The Pokemon cannot become infatuated.

Egg Group: Ground/Flying

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Dorang'd looks little more intimidating than Puzfowl, still retaining a body that has no apparent means of personal defense aside from its large, hammer-like beak. It is known to dance erratically as if it were dizzy or ill. It is believed that the more tipsy a Dorang'd appears, the more powerful its psychic abilities. Then again, this dancing also seems to attract Fearaptor's attention, leaving many scientists dumbfounded.

97. Paklaw (Male Only)

Fang Pokemon

Element: Rock/Dark

Height: 2' 06''

Weight: 37 lbs.

Abilities: Keen Eye: Prevents the Pokemon from losing accuracy; Steadfast: Raises Speed each time the Pokemon flinches.

Egg Group: Ground/Dragon

Evolves: Level 40

Pokedex Description: Though not many Paklaw have been revived, scientists believed that it was a pack hunter. However, when presented with a berry and a Puzfowl, it always chooses the berry, which could either indicate an herbivorous habit or a natural fear of Puzfowl's mental superiority. Scientists have to keep Paklaw under strict containment, for its speed and reflexes make it quite difficult to capture.

98. Fearaptor (Male Only)

Ferocity Pokemon

Element: Rock/Dark

Height: 5' 02''

Weight: 97 lbs.

Abilities: Keen Eye: Prevents the Pokemon from losing accuracy; Steadfast: Raises Speed each time the Pokemon flinches.

Egg Group: Ground/Dragon

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Fearaptor is nothing less but terrifying. Its sharp claws and vicious eyes gave it a predatory dominance amongst most Pokemon in ancient times. It runs in straight lines at unbelievable speeds, believed to be the fastest amongst land Pokemon. Interactions with Dorang'd have been quite bizarre, as it does not seem to attack the obviously physically inferior Pokemon but protect it. Some theories believe that this may be an early form of farming, waiting to eat the eggs rather than the large bird itself.

99. Rekkor

Roaring Pokemon

Element: Rock/Dragon

Height: 4' 05''

Weight: 108 lbs.

Abilities: Intimidate: Lowers the foe's Attack stat.

Egg Group: Dragon/Monster

Evolves: Level 50

Pokedex Description: Rekkor's big head is only surpassed by its big teeth. It stomps around, trying to act tough, but it seems greatly dependent on some form of a parental figure. Rekkor has been known to follow scientists for days, whining when in wants attention and purring when content. It also has a voracious appetite and will eat anything.

100. Rekking

King Pokemon

Element: Rock/Dragon

Height: 13' 08''

Weight: 847 lbs.  
Abilities: Intimidate: Lowers the foe's Attack stat.

Egg Group: Dragon/Monster

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Rekking is believed to have been the ruler of the ancient world, crushing any opposition under its large feet or eating it. Its jaws are strong enough to crush rocks with little effort. However, the odd part of this terrible predator is that it has almost no arms with which to interact with the world. The purpose of having such short arms is still under scientific speculation.

---

BTW, if anyone was wondering, the Looket branched evolution chain is based off of Aesop's fable, the ant and the grasshopper. No, Yukiss is not some ridiculous copycat image of Frosslass. Yes, Neverest does have six arms, meaning it has more than Machamp.

Anyways, please tell me if you see any Pokemon you like, please.

Please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, more and more Pokemon. Here's the last set of critters before we go semi- and wholly legendary.

Kuro Region Pokemon

101. Archaealon

Feathers Pokemon

Element: Rock/Flying

Height: 1' 07''

Weight: 36 lbs.

Abilities: Rock Head: Protects the Pokemon from recoil damage; Sturdy: The Pokemon is protected against 1-hit KO attacks.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Among one of the smallest Pokemon from the ancient world, scientists have also found Archaealon to be one of the first Pokemon to fly. Its thick coat of feathers will flare up to make it look larger when it feels intimidated. When it sees prey, it dives down feet first, using the claws on both its wings and feet to attack the prey Pokemon.

102. Toumston

Grave Pokemon

Element: Rock/Ghost

Height: 3' 02''

Weight: 79 lbs.

Abilities: Sturdy: The Pokemon is protected against 1-hit KO attacks.

Egg Group: Mineral

Evolves: Level 38

Pokedex Description: Toumston sits silently in graveyards, the only part of its body consistently moving is its eye. Because of its silent nature and macabre choice of environment, most ignore it and walk on. It is believed to move an inch a day, which can take it from on side of the graveyard to the other. A Toumston will spend its whole life in a single graveyard, feeding off sunlight through its eye.

103. Mausograyv

Graveyard Pokemon

Element: Rock/Ghost

Height: 5' 04''

Weight: 349 lbs.

Abilities: Sturdy: The Pokemon is protected against 1-hit KO attacks.

Egg Group: Mineral

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: The seven tombstone-like protrusions of Mausograyv each have a vicious looking eye. Noone has ever seen what connects all the stones, but they always move along consistently at the same distance from each other. It is much more energetic than Toumston, soending much of its time moving. It is believed that each of the stone's eyes can capture the soul of a living being, making this Pokemon one to be greatly feared.

104. Bonypony

Nightmare Pokemon

Element: Ghost

Height: 6' 03''

Weight: 134 lbs.

Abilities: Poison Heal: Restores HP if the Pokemon is poisoned; Pressure: The Pokemon raises the foe's PP usage.

Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Bonypony gallops throughout the night, its eyes like fire. It will run straight at wanderers who get lost in the dark only to disappear just before contact. It seems to take great enjoyment in this activity and may haunt a single person for years. Though it considers the person it haunts a close friend, the human will claim it a menace and will take every anti-ghost measure possible.

105. Pumpkid

Pumpkin Pokemon

Element: Grass/Ghost

Height: 2' 03''

Weight: 26 lbs.

Abilities: Shadow Tag: Prevents the foe from escaping; Insomnia: The Pokemon cannot sleep.

Egg Group: Plant/Humanshape

Evolves: Level 33

Pokedex Description: Pumpkid rolls along dark roads with heavy fog. Though its face and nigh constant laughter make it appear quite frightening, it actually is very friendly. It will often roll its way onto porches and windowsills. Older couples seem to take a particular preference in this Pokemon, using it to deter thieves and other intruders as it sits outside the home.

106. Freeknite

Scarecrow Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Fire

Height: 5' 05''

Weight: 62 lbs.

Abilities: Shadow Tag: Prevents the foe from escaping; Insomnia: The Pokemon cannot sleep.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: The rag-like body of Freeknite has added to the frightening demeanor of Pumpkid. It will pursue other Pokemon and some humans to the point of causing insanity in its victim. Its smile is believed to cause panic just at the sight of it. It will spit an eerie white fire out of its mouth. This ghost fire is not believed to burn but rather infect any victim with an unrepairable fear.

107. Ghasthumor (Male Only)

Mischievous Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Dark

Height: 4' 10''

Weight: 98 lbs.

Abilities: Frisk: The Pokemon can check the foe's hold item; Clear Body: Prevents the Pokemon's stats from being lowered.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Unlike other Ghost-type Pokemon, Ghasthumor is drawn to bright lights and big cities. It loves to pull pranks like moving furniture and flickering lights. It enjoys scaring people directly the most, claiming to fear nothing itself. However, it does fear one thing: commitment. This fear makes Ghasthumor run away at the first sight of capture, and it will definitely run away if there is a Ghastbride in the area.

108. Ghastbride (Female Only)

Devotion Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Dark

Height: 4' 09''

Weight: 94 lbs.

Abilities: Klutz: The Pokemon can't use any held items; Clear Body: Prevents the Pokemon's stats from being lowered.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Ghastbride hangs around in locations it considers romantic, like hills with good views of the moon and sunsets. Its veil hides a very human face. Unlike Ghasthumor, it enjoys helping humans rather than scaring them. It also enjoys the thought of being captured and will even stand still, smiling, if it sees a Pokeball. It seems to have a nose for finding Ghasthumor as well, making it a must if one wants to catch the prankster Pokemon.

109. Ichaboy (Male Only)

Head Carrier Pokemon

Element: Ghost

Height: 3' 06''

Weight: 67 lbs.

Abilities: Forewarn: Reveals the opponent's strongest move.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Level 45

Pokedex Description: Ichaboy wanders around graveyards and forests. It doesn't tend to make itself known except at night. It looks almost like a human boy, except it carries its head under its arm. In its other hand it carries a thin stick to club enemies with. If it feels especially threatened, it will use its stick to pull a lantern off its back to shoot fire from.

110. Durarmor (Male Only)

Headless Knight Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Steel

Height: 5' 09''

Weight: 185 lbs.

Abilities: Forewarn: Reveals the opponent's strongest move.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Its body having become solid armor and its stick having turned into a vicious blade, Durarmor was made for battle. It still carries its head beneath its arm, but it seems the head has evolved into a lantern itself, as it now can breathe fire to light its way ominously. This Pokemon will stalk the night around its territory, but it will gladly grant permission to cross for those who ask.

111. Girlwish (Female Only)

Plate Counter Pokemon

Element: Dark

Height: 3' 02''

Weight: 51 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon is protected from flinching.  
Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Level 45

Pokedex Description: Girlwish can usually be found near village or old houses. It can normally be found sitting on the edge of a well, staring down in the water and blinking silently down. It will also enter homes and count the dishes inside. Noone knows why it takes the time to count the dishes, but if its caught counting, it will run out of the house, covering its face until it can dive into its well.

112. Amipritty (Female Only)

Questioning Pokemon

Element: Dark/Steel

Height: 5' 11''

Weight: 154 lbs.

Abilities: Inner Focus: The Pokemon is protected from flinching.

Egg Group: Indeterminate/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Amipritty in not nearly as shy as it had been when it was a Girlwish. It wanders around village, town, and city roads. It will stop a person randomly and say its name, which sounds like the question "Am I prettty?". This seems ridiculous as it is one of the most attractive Pokemon known to mankind, but once it receives a positive answer, it will open a mouth that was not apparent on this face. Most people run away, but some say that this Pokemon will actually kill humans with it titaniam claws.

113. Cribabi

Tears Pokemon

Element: Ghost/Water

Height: 2' 00''

Weight: 2 oz.

Abilities: Hydration: Heals status problems if it is raising.

Egg Group: Indeterminate

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Cribabi is always crying. It doesn't seem to sad but rather made up of gaseous water, releasing excess through these tears. It does moan listlessly in the middle of the night. These cries have been known to reach ultrasonic levels and can blow away houses and level buildings made entirely out of metal. Most chase this crying menace away once it's discovered.

114. Lapreach

Kickboxer Pokemon

Element: Fighting/Flying

Height: 7' 02''

Weight: 237 lbs.  
Abilities: Limber: The Pokemon is protected from paralysis; Quick Feet: Boosts speed if there is a status problem.

Egg Group: Flying/Ground

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Lapreach spends much of its time training by running around fields and grasslands. It has also been known to run up mountains and even clean up the smooth sides of buildings. This training pays off in that its kicks can crush the side of an armored truck. Its backwards knees allow it to sucker punch enemies by not needing to pull its leg back to kick.

115. Zaplug

Lantern Pokemon

Element: Bug/Electric

Height: 1' 05''

Weight: 13 lbs.

Abilities: Illuminate: Raises the likelihood of meeting wild Pokemon; Volt Absorb: Restores HP if hit by an Electric-type move.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Zaplug will gather in swarms at night to light up the sky. One Zaplug may seem rather dim, but these swarms can light up a stadium. Some follow a lone Zaplug in the dark of night, hoping that it will lead them to safety or out of bad weather. However, Zaplug is very shy and will constantly fly away if someone follows it.

116. Riddlen

Mental Pokemon

Element: Psychic

Height: 2' 08''

Weight: 25 lbs.

Abilities: Levitate: Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves.

Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Dawn Stone

Pokedex Description: Riddlen walks around forest floors, lithely twisting its way through bushes and trees. It likes to spend its days lying in sunlight that flows through the upper branches, especially when the sunbathing area is a rock. Many go out looking for this Pokemon, particularly for the large gem on its head, but it runs away so quickly that some wonder if it isn't merely an illusion.

117. Cryptory

Riddling Pokemon

Element: Psychic/Flying

Height: 8' 07''

Weight: 345 lbs.

Abilities: Arena Trap: Prevents the foe from fleeing.

Egg Group: Ground

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Cryptory lies wherever it wants to, whenever it wants to. Some may find its sleeping habits a nuisance, as it seems to like sleeping in the middle of roads. Given its skill with human speech, it will often acknowledge complainers with a riddle. Catching most off guard, it's not often that the riddle is answered correctly. In such a case, Cryptory goes back to sleep, forcing its victim to find another way around. If the victim answers correctly, it will fly off to a new sleeping place.

118. Humbell

Speedster Pokemon

Element: Flying

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 9 lbs.

Abilities: Speed Boost: The Pokemon's Speed stat is gradually boosted.

Egg Group: Flying

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Humbell's wings flap so rapidly that the exact plumage patterning is unknown. It doesn't help that this Pokemon never stops flying. It zips between flowers and berries to drink nectar and fruit juices to empower its ever moving wings. Though its wings make a constant humming sound, its calls sound much like sleigh bells.

119. Ebocolaflu

Virus Pokemon

Element: Poison/Dark

Height: 0' 01''

Weight: 0.1 oz.

Abilities: Wonder Guard: Only super effective moves will hit.

Egg Group: Indeterminate

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: One of the most mysterious Pokemon yet discovered, Ebocolaflu was discovered completely by accident. Unlike other predatory Pokemon, it lets itself be eaten first. Its poison overpowers its prey's stomach acid and intoxicates the victim, making them quite ill. After the toxin has killed off its host, Ebocolaflu will feed on the meat until either it finishes off its meal or an unsuspecting Pokemon approaches the carcass.

---

I really hope people like these guys. I haven't heard any reviews, so I'm not sure.

Please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

And here are the semi-legendary Pokemon, like the Dratini, Bagon, and Beldum evolutionary chains. There are three chains in the Kuro region, the most out of all the regions, but they are three completely different Pokemon.

Kuro Region Pokemon

120. Prinseer (Male Only)

Dragon Pokemon

Element: Dragon/Psychic

Height: 2' 05''

Weight: 26 lbs.

Abilities: Anticipation: Warns when the foe has 1-hit KO or super effective moves

Egg Group: Dragon

Evolves: Level 30

Pokedex Description: Prinseer can usually be found curled up in a disc, sleeping soundly. While it sleeps, though, a third eye in the middle of its head is always open, shifting around quickly. This third eye is said to hold a great reservoir of psychic power, waiting to be unleashed. Prinseer in not commonly known to use this power, but its pride proves it rather difficult to train.

121. Psyking (Male Only)

Dragon Pokemon

Element: Dragon/Psychic

Height: 5' 09''

Weight: 134 lbs.

Abilities: Anticipation: Warns when the foe has 1-hit KO or super effective moves

Egg Group: Dragon

Evolves: Level 55

Pokedex Description: The two heads of Psyking change positions of sleeping and operating the body. Though each has a working pair of eyes, a third eye sits on both head and acts a functioning pair of eyes. These eyes only open when both heads are awake. The psychic energy Psyking can use at this time is enough to terrorize even the strongest of hearts.

122. Smaultan (Male Only)

Fearsome Emperor Pokemon

Element: Dragon/Psychic

Height: 15' 04''

Weight: 543 lbs.

Abilities: Anticipation: Warns when the foe has 1-hit KO or super effective moves

Egg Group: Dragon

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Each of the five heads of Smaultan has control of a different element: fire, water, grass, electric, and rock. The face on the torso seems to be the head thinker, though, as its eyes flash violently before any attack is released. Smaultan will sleep for ages in a territory quite commonly referred to as a kingdom. Though it will fall asleep just about anywhere, it is advised to never wake it up, as the potential destruction far outweighs any inconvenience.

123. Silcurl (Female Only)

Spider Pokemon

Element: Bug/Dark

Height: 0' 10''

Weight: 7 lbs.

Abilities: Pickup: The Pokemon may pick up items.

Egg Group: Bug

Evolves: Level 30  
Pokedex Description: Silcurl sits silently in its web, watching the world pass it by. Due to its small size, it doesn't care to move much and attract attention to itself. It is rumored to have the ability to control shadows, mist, fog, and haze to help protect itself, among other various magical abilities. Due to the rarity of this Pokemon, it is seen more as a symbol of social status and skill rather than power, once it has been captured.

124. Merachnid (Female Only)

Spider Pokemon

Element: Bug/Dark

Height: 2' 11''

Weight: 29 lbs.

Abilities: Pickup: The Pokemon may pick up items.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Level 55

Pokedex Description: Unlike most Bug-type Pokemon, Merachnid can commonly be seen swimming. Its many legs prove to make it a proficient swimmer, allowing it to glide and turn in the water more effectively than even the most advanced submarines. It makes its nest near waterfalls and can often be found climbing amongst the wet rocks. Due to its humanoid appearance, some have mistaken a Merachnid for a drowning girl.

125. Nymphagumo (Female Only)

Mystique Pokemon

Element: Bug/Dark

Height: 5' 06''

Weight: 134 lbs.

Abilities: Pickup: The Pokemon may pick up items.

Egg Group: Bug/Humanshape

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Sitting beneath a waterfall, Nypmhagumo can be seen combing the silk-like hair on its head. It also is known to sing and string its silk between its legs to play as a string instrument. This is believed to lure prey into a trance until Nymphagumo can tie its prey up to eat later. Though it does appear as a beautiful woman, it has baffled scientists as it can naturally use Flamethrower, despite living in its wet environment.

126. Alphachip (Genderless)

CPU Pokemon

Element: Electric/Steel

Height: 0' 08''

Weight: 2 lbs.

Abilities: Download: Adjusts power according to the foe's ability; Levitate: Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Level 30

Pokedex Description: Created in a laboratory due to a freak accident, Alphachip can interact with a wide array of technological gadgets. Its curious nature leads it to hack into quite a few electronics, but because it is still learning, it will most likely overload or short circuit the gadget it is examining. With each electronic it hacks, it learns new programs to use in the future.

127. Sigmaprog (Genderless)

CPU Pokemon

Element: Electric/Steel

Height: 3' 04''

Weight: 75 lbs.

Abilities: Download: Adjusts power according to the foe's ability; Levitate: Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Level 55

Pokedex Description: Sigmaprog is much more in tune with its abilities than Alphachip. It will plug itself into computers while the owners are sleeping and download various programs and information off of the internet. What it plans to do with this information has of yet to be found out, but a domesticated Sigmaprog can be quite useful with appliance-based chores.

128. Omegatron (Genderless)

Supercomputer Pokemon

Element: Electric/Steel

Height: 10' 03''

Weight: 1,451 lbs.

Abilities: Download: Adjusts power according to the foe's ability; Levitate: Gives full immunity to all Ground-type moves.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Last Stage of Evolution

Pokedex Description: Omegatron quietly learns from the technology around it. Unlike Sigmatron, who seems to store information uselessly, it will use the information it has gained to create. A single Omegatron can create a large, functioning city in just a year. Once its city has been populated, it will move on to create more cities. Such behavior is believed to be useful, but a need for control has caused a law to be passed that Omegatron must be captured on sight.

---

Please enjoy and review.


	7. Chapter 7

And finally, the legendaries. There are quite a few of them here in Kuro. Toys, elementals, masters, and an apocalyptic force. Most have been locked away for generations, and others hide themselves from human eyes. How do you expect to catch them?

Kuro Region Pokemon

129. Jokyo (Male)

Puppet Pokemon

Element: Psychic

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 7 lbs.

Abilities: Play Time (Original): A random stat will boost at the end of each turn.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Jokyo was a puppet designed long ago to be the perfect child. However, it became quite a hassle to its creator, its village, and the people in nearby villages. With endless energy and an instinct for mischief, Jokyo would never sleep and would never leave anyone else alone. It was sealed away in a tomb in hopes to leave the sleepless nuisance away from others.

130. Fabrina (Female)

Grimoire Pokemon

Element: Ghost

Height: 1' 05''

Weight: 5 lbs.

Abilities: Play Time (Original): A random stat will boost at the end of each turn.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: An old book said to have been created by an old witch. For the longest time, it could be found in an old mansion on a hill. Children from the neighboring village would come to hear stories from the old tome, who would create illusions to tell old stories and fairy tales. Fear from the parents led to the mansion being sealed off by the spells of local Shinto priests.

131. Sprinjak (Male)

Surprise Pokemon

Element: Dark

Height: 3' 02''

Weight: 24 lbs.

Abilities: Play Time (Original): A random stat will boost at the end of each turn.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Noone knows where Sprinjak came from. It was known to stalk the night by hopping around on a large spring. It would lunge out at random victims, scaring humans and Pokemon alike. There were stories that it would attack its victims. Various legends describe it as wielding claws, a knife, a scythe, a ax, or one of many other weapons. Whatever it used, it was sealed away in an oaken chest that has been lost for ages.

132. Whirlacle (Female)

Tsunami Pokemon

Element: Water

Height: 7' 04''

Weight: 265 lbs.

Abilities: Drizzle: The Pokemon makes it rain if it appears in battle.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Known as the Queen of the Ocean, Whirlacle is rarely seen on the water's surface. It typically sits serenely, watching other sea-dwelling Pokemon swimming around. Legend says that it can create waves of legendary proportions with a single swing of a tentacle. Though there are no sure records, some captains swear that they saw Whirlacle save their ships in the middle of storms.

133. Flameltor (Male)

Inferno Pokemon

Element: Fire

Height: 9' 09''

Weight: 294 lbs.

Abilities: Drought: The Pokemon makes it sunny if it appears in battle.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Living deep beneath the earth's surface, Flameltor is believed to live even at the molten core at the center of the earth. By clapping its hands, volcanoes erupt and fire spew up from the earth. It comes to the earth's surface once every hundred years, taking on human form. The fire that courses through its body is enough to melt metal with a single touch.

134. Shayquayk (Male)

Vibration Pokemon

Element: Ground

Height: 5' 07''

Weight: 156 lbs.

Abilities: Sand Stream: The Pokemon summons a sandstorm in battle.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Shayquayk walks all over the land, creating temporary bridges if water is in the way. It is believed to be blind but extremely sensitive to the vibrations in the ground. With use of its hands and feet, it can contort the land to its will, creating mountains out of Shovler hills and canyons out of Tunneart holes. It looks so much like a human wrapped in scarves and sashes that one might meet it while walking down the street and never know it was the legendary Pokemon.

135. Galestrial (Female)

Hurricane Pokemon

Element: Flying

Height: 7' 02''

Weight: 128 lbs.

Abilities: Tornado Warning (Original): The Pokemon summons a tornado in battle (Tornado boosts the power of Flying-type moves and damages all non-Flying-type Pokemon with each passing turn. Pokemon can not be paralyzed during Tornado).

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: With eight wings and a heart of gold, Galestrial never sets foot on land. Each flap of one of its wings is believed to create all the winds in the world. With a thought, it can whip winds so furious that no structure can withstand the power. Many who see this Pokemon believe it only to be a cloud. Only children seem to see its true form.

136. Hunklobber (Male)

Champion Pokemon

Element: Fighting

Height: 7' 07''

Weight: 277 lbs.

Abilities: Pressure: The Pokemon raises the foe's PP usage.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Hunklobber has spent millenia training its strength, increasing its power with every move. It can pick up whole mountains and move them with no efforts. It can't resist a challenge, though, and will go out of its way to challenge Pokemon and trainers alike. Its boastful laugh becomes louder with each victory.

137. Smilequin (Female)

Insanity Pokemon

Element: Psychic

Height: 5' 04''

Weight: 117 lbs.

Abilities: Pressure: The Pokemon raises the foe's PP usage.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Smilequin is as agile as the wind, able to bend as if it were made of rubber. It isn't very violent, preferring to entertain than fight. When it does fight, it will stand on its hands, using its feet to generate psychic energy. It is believed that it has trained its ind so well that it can contort reality itself to its whims. It uses its power to increase its agility, letting it jump hundreds of feet in the air with a simple spring.

138. Rahgold (Male)

Old King Pokemon

Element: Ghost

Height: 5' 10''

Weight: 163 lbs.

Abilities: Pressure: The Pokemon raises the foe's PP usage.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Ages ago, there was a creature that ruled over humanity with its vicious gaze. With claws that could slice through diamonds and cries that caused fear in the greatest of hearts, there were few who would challenge the sheer power of Rahgold. However, one Shinto priest came up to challenge the ghostly Pokemon, sealing it away in a sarcophagus of enchanted willow wood. The location of this mystical case is unknown.

139. Cophelia (Female)

Ancient Queen Pokemon

Element: Dark

Height: 5' 08''

Weight: 137 lbs/

Abilities: Pressure: The Pokemon raises the foe's PP usage.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: In a time of old, a creature that could alter shadows and the will of man existed. That creature was the feared Cophelia. According to legend, it tore away the shadows of man and used them as personal toys. The owners of the shadows it stole were victim to its complete control. Though it was not known to wreck any form of havoc, such power was greatly feared by man. An ancient Shinto acolyte accidentally stumbled onto the Pokemon and sealed it in a garden of roses by some unknown spell.

140. Yamary (Female)

Forbidden Pokemon

Element: Dark/Ghost

Height: 6' 04''

Weight: 152 lbs.

Abilities: Shadow World (Original): The Pokemon changes the weather to a Shadow World if it is in battle (Shadow World increases the power of Dark, Ghost, and Psychic-type moves. Damage is dealt to all non-Dark, Ghost, or Psychic Pokemon each turn. Dark, Ghost, and Psychic Pokemon are also protected from status conditions as long as Shadow World is up).

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Hundreds of years ago. Thousands of years ago! The world was drenched in darkness. A Pokemon that defamed light and could overpower armies as great as the world's population with a flick of its finger lived in the world. Yamary was believed to have been a guardian and merciful creature of darkness, but as humans began to progress in independence, Yamary was seen as a hindrance and a creature to fear. After being lured by sweet cakes, seven Shinto priests placed seven seals upon Yamary, trapping all its power inside a single doll which was sealed in a temple with seven doors. A similar temple was built around the temple from the year before until seven temples of such power trapped the darkness. Many fear the return and vengeance of this Pokemon to this day.

141. Doramy (Genderless)

Mystic Seal Pokemon

Element: Psychic/Rock

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 4 lbs.

Abilities: Wonder Guard: Only super effective moves hit.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: The storage unit of the ancient Yamary. This doll had no life when it was carved from stone or whilst it slept upon the shelves. However, having had contact with Yamary for thousands of years, it seems to have gained a consciousness of its own. However, its fragile build makes it a vessel of limited power.

142. Awavenly (Male)

Blessing Pokemon

Element: Normal/Ghost

Height: 1' 00''

Weight: 15 lbs.

Abilities: Cloud Nine: Eliminates the effects of weather.

Egg Group: No Egg

Evolves: Does Not Evolve

Pokedex Description: Awavenly flies around the world on giant wings of light. It rains the light and mercy upon the people of earth. It is said that one wing controls justice whilst the other controls mercy. It is said to come to the ground once a year to a person of its choosing. That being shall be blessed beyond their wildest dreams, but it is said that the blessed one will have but seven years to live after the visit.

---

So yeah, that's it. That's all the Kuro Region Pokemon (with the exception of a few possible previous generation Pokemon). So which were your favorites? Sans legendaries, is there a team you can see yourself playing with? If there is, please tell me in a review, okay?

I don't know when, but I'll see about writing the actual adventures of Citrine, Onyx, and Opal in the Kuro Region.


End file.
